


Immaterial Refuge

by evelynrosdav (evelynriese)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardianswap, Derseswap, Domestic, Ectobiological Incest, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelynriese/pseuds/evelynrosdav
Summary: One incident too many finally drives Rose Strider to run away from home — insofar an adult can in fact 'run away' — and moves into the abode of one Dave Lalonde. The main problem with running away, of course, is that no matter where you go, nothing is really different.





	Immaterial Refuge

\-- thanatoidGenesis [TG] started pestering transparantTantalus [TT] \--

TG: Good afternoon, transparentTantalus  
TT: so.  
TT: you decided to take me up on my offer?  
TG: Yes  
TG: I have suddenly grown very tired of my brother's insipid fuckery  
TG: So I will be at yours in an hour  
TT: wait.  
TT: how do you mean?  
TT: this place is in the middle of nowhere.  
TT: it's an hour away from that stupid hamlet nearby.  
TT: the address i gave you is meaningless.  
TG: Is that a problem  
TT: not for me, no.  
TT: but.  
TG: Then it won't be for me either  
TG: See you soon  
TG: Make sure that either you are present or your door is unlocked

\-- thanatoidGenesis [TG] stopped pestering transparentTantalus [TT] \--

Perhaps it was the exhaustion, but for a second Rose almost suspected the mausoleum was what she was looking for before she noticed the big mansion in plain view. Then again, her soon-to-be host was just as much to blame for the impression he had given of his abode. Should've known the fucker lived in a mansion rather than some small, dingy house. The fact remained: apartment, mansion, grave, she needed to rest soon.

It's not that the journey had been exceptionally difficult, the clothes on her back were made to last and as such her backpack contained only the strictest necessities. The strictest of all was in her hand: A lighter she had been nervously clicking so often and for so long that by now it was probably empty.

The house didn't have a doorbell. In its stead, Rose firmly took the knocker and slammed it against the door a few times. Half a minute later, just as she grasped it to knock again, she felt a weak pull coming from the door.It ceased a second later as she kept her hand on it, after which she finally let go. A few seconds later, the door swayed open, revealing a slightly hunched-over boy with his shirt on the wrong way and an unfocused, shifty look.

"So you actually came, huh."  
"Do you have a place for me to sleep or what?"  
"Don't you worry, this place is absolutely loaded with spare rooms."  
"Then why does it look like you've chosen to sleep in the corridor instead?"  
"Caught me at a bad time, is all."  
"Let us make this the best goddamn time of our respective lives, then."  
"Sure? But like..."  
Rose swayed forward, only halting when she heard Dave take just a step back.  
"...you should really sleep, um—"  
"Rose."  
"You should really sleep, Rose."  
"Yes. I know."  


Her last memory before she lost consciousness was following a blurred figure to some bedroom or another. Less a memory, more a persisting feeling was the even blurrier recollection of being put to sleep. It was less like being tucked in and more like being buried. Nonetheless, the sensation was nothing but peaceful, and it kept her steadily comfortable as she slept.

Until she woke up–then it instantly became suffocating. The blankets were too thick, the clothes now clammy. She shot out of the bed with perfect poise just like she had gotten so used to for so long now. Really, the lack of sleep wasn't the problem so much as the lack of food, which meant that she had to go scavenge. The first and hardest step, of course, was leaving her room.

She failed when, as she left the room, something stirred in the corner of her eye. Without thinking, she jumped back inside, slamming the door behind her.

Back in her room, she stood there silently for a while–tense, holding her breath, until at last she let out a protracted sigh. A familiar sense of fatigue overcame her, and she let herself roll back on her bed, one arm sprawled off the side. A bit of idle grabbing later, and she had hoisted her laptop onto her thighs. Of course, someone was pestering her. A very specific someone.

\-- transparentTantalus [TT] started pestering thanatoidGenesis [TG] \--

TT: sorry if i scared you.  
TT: just thought i'd have a nap in the corridor.  
TG: How very comical  
TT: no, seriously.  
TT: it's better than sleeping in a queen-sized bed.  
TG: And why is that so  
TT: to be frank.  
TT: this house is a bit creepy.  
TG: So instead you sleep in a dingy hallway  
TG: Perfectly sensible  
TT: right on.  
TT: to be fair, i sleep in what could be considered frankenstein's conception of a guest room.  
TT: you'll understand once you meet mom.  
TT: the way she decorates this house is unreal.  
TG: I must not have noticed  
TG: The only thing I remember seeing before I fell asleep is  
TT: is what?  
TG: Never mind  
TG: Could you bring me some food  
TG: I'm starving  
TT: room service coming right up.

\-- transparentTantalus [TT] ceased pestering thanatoidGenesis [TG] \--

Rose could hear a groan from the opposite side of the door, and then an ever-fading pitter patter as her host went to get food. Minutes later, she heard him set down a plate, knock on her door once, and then walk away more steadily now. Presented on the floor was a neat pile of a sandwich with meticulously placed lunchmeats, a bit of cut up fruit, and a glass of milk.

She tore through it all in under a minute.

**Author's Note:**

> More a literary experiment than a project. Rather than just replicating voices, I wanted to try and poke at the essences of the characters themselves and try to see what they would look like under different circumstances, as well as just try out some miscellaneous literary devices/contrasts. I do hope to continue work on this, though, in which case it'll go in the general direction of the tags. Rated Gen for now though. Title is likely also subject to change.
> 
> This Rose is trans, by the way, just not going to use the 'trans female character' tag until it becomes relevant. Although it's of course always relevant. But you know, just a heads-up, and as always, a virtue signal!


End file.
